


The One Who Got Away

by jellybeanjunkie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Lizards, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Monster Girls, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attack, Possum - Freeform, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urban Fantasy, dark topics, its in pasting but yea, just alot of diffrent monsters, kinda public but not really, monster love, slugs - Freeform, tw for talk of self hate and wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanjunkie/pseuds/jellybeanjunkie
Summary: Alanna made up her mind on her choice she was going to do it tonight better to do it at night so no one was there to stop her that is before she meets someone or more than one person who cares about her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Few days before

She didn't tell the ones she cared about how she felt recently,not that they would really care if she told them anyways. She sighed, looking out the window of the rather small school it being more or less a shell given she was the only one there it didnt seem to help she felt the same. She looked down at her phone tapping its screen awake nothing again she couldnt remember the amount of times in the hour she looked to see if anyone texted her,she sighs thinking to herself “what did i do to get this? whats it even worth if no ones here to see it or tell me what im doing is worth it.” she leaned her chin on her palm thinking as she stared out into the nothingness of the forest that circled the town,watching as the leaves on the trees swayed as if they found their worth and purpose in this world something she could never seem to find in herself. It hit her like a ton of bricks if the feeling of being alone for the rest of her life had not already smacked her in the back of the head. She had to do something anything to feel like the forest did but what? She thought to herself. Then it hit her, she knew what she had to do.

Back to the present

She stood in the dark of night looking deeply into the forest,the only small path that was safe to travel well as safe as it can be given the forests history of being dangerous “no one has ever returned” signs posted outside of the forests mouth,the signs for missing people posted on local store front god knows how long theyve been there,staring into her with their hopelessness of never being found again,but thats just what shes looking for. She took a moment to pause thinking for a few seconds before shaking her head no,she made up her mind she was going in carrying nothing but a small blanket “this is it” she said out loud to herself. Heading deep into the unknown for she hoped would be the last time she`d ever see this town,the town that held her for so many years but not any longer. Not after tonight. Tonight is going to be different,finally shed have some sort of peace, not having to think about what people thought about her anymore, no more being called a mistake. She found a clearing if you could call it that given it was covered in tall grass, wild flowers of the likes shes never seen before,plants shes never seen before but again this town felt like it locked her in chains so anything something new felt comforting. She waded through the tall grass to find a smaller patch of grass under a large willow tree not seeming to not being able to tell lighting bugs that floated by her from the large glowing eyes staring from the darkness even if she did, this is what she wanted. She gently sat down on the grass wrappin the blanket around herself, leaning onto the old trunk of this rather old looking willow tree staring out into the field now noticing the glowing eyes, she didnt even flinch she started crying “this is it” she said out loud her voice trembled in her own sadness, tears starting to flow down her cheeks, hitting the fresh grass softly. She was crying her heart out,all the pain of being alone,the pain of failing all seemed to hit at once keeping her mind away from the eyes staring at her, the fact that they changed,having a softer gaze as if it could feel how she was feeling, whatever it was in the darkness snuck into the tall grass,gently shaking the grass gently as it traveled on all fours,slowly walking up to Alanna,not even noticing the creature that quickly got close to her,staring at her,tilting its head it quickly grabbed her hands away from her face,gently kissing her on the forehead. She stopped crying for a bit blinking away the water coming out of her eyes she...wasnt even sure what she was staring at,it looked like the mix of a young woman and a lizard wait no, a snake?, she wasnt sure it was hard to see the details of their scales,but she could see the color that came off of them,a soft glow coming from the creatures eyes eyes as it watched her reaction gently but quickly,put the humans hands on its head gently pushing Alannas hands onto to its head as to say without verbally saying so “pet me.” so she did,which earned a soft thrill from the creature almost like a purr in feeling. She was still crying at least it was less then it was, the creature got close to her face out of no where pushing her hands away to jump into her lap,sticking its tongue out,licking off some of the tears rolling down her cheeks,before it gave her a gentle kis on the lips which shocked her,she wasnt sure what the creature wanted so she shakily asked “w-what are you doing?” it titled its head as if she asked a question she knew the answer to “helping” the voice was soft,gentle,soothing in a way,it almost made her feel less alone “What are you doing?” the small lizard woman asked “most humans dont make it this far” she thrilled as she backed up a bit from her face to just sit on the humans lap. The question of what was she doing hit her what was she doing,whoever this was really made her feel like this is where she belonged “well…” she struggled with words,because as soon as her mind formed them she started crying again,to which the smaller woman thrilled making her body change colors as it turned back in the humans lap to nuzzle her cheek which gave her hope,the feeling of someone to talk to truthly, so she did “i...wanted to die i didnt feel like i was pretty or that my life was worth it,my life at home felt...empty that if i came out here and something ate that...no one would miss me.” what was she doing? She had no idea what this woman wanted with her,but whatever it was seemed to soften its eyes a bit as it listened closely “so…” it spoke “you think you are ugly and not worthy of love?” the human nodded,which spurred the creature on to kiss her again longer this time around, “well maybe i can help you?” it jumped off her lap standing on all fours,alanna would be lying if she said it wasnt cute just to see how tall she really was which wasnt much,given it just barley came up to her side. It held out its hand as if saying “follow me” without words, Alanna paused thinking if this was a wise choice “i promise where i am taking you is safe! Theyve met their fair share of people like you maybe they can help you?” the creature wagged its rather long,thick tail back and fourth “im not really good at words but i want you to know as i take you there you are loved…” and with that it grabbed Alannas hand,with how small it was she wasnt expecting how quick but gently it dragged her through the tall grass into the trees past it. Time passes as this...she wasnt sure what they were gently drags her almost like a child would its mother it was cute,keeping that thought to herself as they almost sprint through some of the lighter patches of forest into the deeper parts,all but dropping the blanket on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so were getting in to the nsfw part it may not bethe best but im trying!

She was rushed by the smaller woman pulling her that was,well happy to show her around to say the least running around still holding her hand, pointing at flowers,trees,mushrooms the works when it comes to a magical forest. It was a bit overwhelming, this was until they walked into a large looking tree, alanna wasnt sure what kind of tree it was but whatever it was its hollow now, full of other monsters staring at her. The lizard woman seemed to sense her uneasiness letting go of the humans hand she faced her like “were here!” the small woman seemed proud of herself, before she turned back to the group of eyes staring at them, clearing her throat the small woman spoke “shes not like the other humans-shes out here for a reason and thats not to harm any of us.” she spoke calming as if she was talking with family. Few of the monsters stepped up to sniff alanna a larger woman who looked like a large possum was one of the first to come up to her, with that more got closer,the possum woman spoke up in a deep gravely voice as she stood up on two legs almost towering over alanna but then again she wasnt the tallest person she knew “she seems harmless to me” getting closer to her face she sniffed alanna causing the human to step back a bit “theres really no need for...all of that” she gestured to the fear alanna was showing “you are no harm to us why would we hurt you?” the possum woman shifted back to walking on all fours as more monsters walked up to her, what followed the possum was a few smaller monsters one looked like a tree frog gently licking her own eye speaking in a high pitch tone “why are you here? If not to fight us” it hopped around alannas legs looking at her “w-well uh-” she swallowed hard, “well the reason is-” oh god should she be telling people she just met about this “....i was hopping something was going to eat because i dont think my life or body are worth it-” the whole room of chattering monsters went dead quiet the frog speaking up “oh…” she backed away. She saw so many furry or scaly ears drop in solidary seeming to understand her pain the frog this time took her, gently slowly this time led her to back chamber of the tree “wait right here” the frog said before alanna could ask what was going on she was running out of the room, leaving her alone….again but this time not for long as a large woman with a snake like body moved into the room followed by a large slug like woman leaving a trail behind herself as she moved forward. She flinched a bit at them getting close to her,they noticed her fear causing the naga to speak up “Were not here to hurt you dear” her voice was smooth almost like velvet in tone, the slug woman nodded in agreement with her friend. The snake got closer to alanna resting her hand on her shoulder looking her in the eyes with her deep sea blue eyes “we heard about...how you came to be out here” alanna flipped mostly in fear feeling the tears well up again,which the snake woman gently wiped whatever tears that managed to come out “its ok i promise” the naga wrapped her arms around the human gently in a hug patting her back “were here to help with that dear” she said softly giving her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away to look the human in the eyes leaning on her almost “we wanted to try something only if you are ok with it” the slug woman had moved to her other side by this point, “we..want to make you feel well...loved as from what we were told you never felt that way before.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im still working on this but this is chapter one more are to come


End file.
